


His Night

by LokisSoftSide



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Because Tom as a Dom is Hot, Breast Fucking, Daddy Kink, Dom Tom Hiddleston, F/M, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, No Sleep Turns into Smut, Shameless Smut, daddy/babygirl - Freeform, just lots of sex, tom hiddleston - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 09:36:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8484349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokisSoftSide/pseuds/LokisSoftSide
Summary: Shameless Smut with Tom as a Daddy Dom. Yep....just pure sex all through this. Purely for fun. No money is made off of this work and I don't own Tom Hiddleston. One Shot. Enjoy.





	

“That was one hell of a night.” I wrapped my arm around Tom as we made our way to the front door of our home. He had won a few awards tonight and he decided to not attend the after party, which was strange for him because usually we dance the night away at those things. “I’m so proud of you Papi.”

“Thank you baby girl.” He pressed a kiss to my forehead just before he put the key in the door and opened it for me letting me through first and then following.

“Come with me Papi.” I grabbed his hand and led him to the couch. I started to undo his bow tie as he slid his jacket off. Slowly removing it and sitting it to the side as I started with the buttons on his shirt. He reached his hand up to help me and I slapped it away softly to let him know that I wanted to do this for him. “I want you to relax Papi. It’s your night.”

“Ok baby girl.” He pressed a soft kiss to my lips as he moved his hands away from mine to let me know I had control. I let my hands slide up his now naked chest, softly pushing him back to the couch so he was now sitting. I knelt between his legs and I felt his hand come down to brush his fingers through my hair as I slid my hands down to his feet to remove his shoes.

“Are you comfortable Papi?” I removed his socks, taking his left foot in my hand and started to massage it in between my palms. I watched as his head fell back on the pillow as he let out a soft moan as I kept my hands strong and soothing against his foot.

“You have no idea how good that feels baby girl.” I heard him moan a little again as he let his head fall back again while I took his right foot in my hands now and repeated the same thing. I started rubbing the top of his foot, making my way up his leg, beginning with his ankle and then stopping for a moment to look up at him.

I stood up from where I was kneeling, reaching up behind me to undo the zipper on my dress. I watched his eyes as they turned from the light blue to a very deep one as my body was revealed to him. I let the dress slip down, falling around my ankles revealing his favorite lingerie set to him. It was a strapless, see through bra with a lacy thong barely covering anything in his favorite color and I heard him groan and watched his hand move lewdly over his cock that was still enclosed in his dress pants.

I got back down on my knees in front of him, now up even with his lap so I could place my hand over his as it moved over my target. I slid his hand out of the way to undo the button and zipper holding him in and slid my hand in to fish him out and he helped by lifting himself enough to pull his trousers down slightly to give me room. He was harder than a rock as I let my hand slide against him while looking up into his eyes.

“I want to make you feel good Papi.” I smiled at him as I let my tongue come out and lick along the head of his cock, wrapping my tongue around the tip letting it slide all the way down his shaft before coming back up and taking him fully into my warm mouth, choking slightly as he slid into the back of my throat. I worked my throat muscles around him, looking up at him with my mouth stuffed full of his cock and I saw the smile of satisfaction on his face.

I brought my mouth back up the length of his shaft, suctioning on the tip and let him out of my mouth with a little pop, still stroking him with my hand. I reach back with my other hand, unclasping the clasps that were holding my bra over my breasts, baring them. I felt him lift his hips, sliding his cock against my palm, as he removed his trousers completely so I could get closer to him. I took my hand away from his cock, cupping my breasts to wrap them around his shaft as I lowered my mouth again to take him in, feeling his hand slide into my hair so he could guide me, lifting his hips to thrust in between my breasts. I heard his breathing starting to grow ragged just as I got a wicked idea in my mind.

I opened my mouth to him, every time he thrust up between my breasts, the tip of his cock was suctioned in between my lips. Listening to him groan was satisfying to me, knowing that I was making him feel good started to make me drip with lust so I started to grind myself down on the top of his foot, trying to find some friction. With every thrust up of his hips, I rubbed myself down against his foot and finally I was starting to feel something bubbling up.

I let go of my breasts, taking his hips in my hands to pull him down a little more so I could get at him from a different angle. I took him back into my hand, stroking him softly as I let my tongue come out and lick the underside of his shaft, holding him up so I could lick and suck my way down taking his balls fully into my mouth and rolling them around with my tongue. With my hand still stroking him gently, I heard him moan and his hand tightening in my hair.

“Jesus Christ baby girl.” He sat up just a touch so I could look up into his eyes as I took him back into my mouth fully after sliding my tongue back up the underside of his shaft. “Are you going to let Me fuck you? Because right now, Your Papi wants to fuck that tight little pussy.”

“Mmmm” My answer was muffled as he thrust up into my throat, my body shook with a release that shocked both him and I as I convulsed against his foot. I finally felt his hand move from the back of my head so I could pull my mouth off of him. “Papi…my Papi…”

I put my hands on his thighs, lifting myself from my knees as my legs started to shake from the aftermath of my orgasm. I watched Tom as he sat up, wrapping his arms around me, placing soft kisses against my stomach. I let my hands come down, my fingers threading through his hair as I felt his fingers slide up my thighs and under the elastic of my panties to slowly slide them down and off of my body. I lifted my feet out of them as I looked down at him, his eyes wide and full of lust.

“Princess.” He whispered against my stomach. “That was beautiful.” He sighed against me, placing more soft little kisses all along my abdomen, getting closer and closer to what he was looking for. “Watching you come undone is My weakness.”

“Making You come undone is my weakness Papi.” I put my hands on his shoulders, softly shoving him back against the couch. “So if You fucking my ‘tight little pussy’ is what is going to get You off, then by all means. Let’s fuck.”

I lowered myself to him, one leg resting to his side and the other resting on his other side. I took him in my hand and placed him against my opening, slowly lowering myself down on him. I did it slowly because I loved the feeling of him stretching me open. I placed my hand against his chest, my other hand sliding down my own body to find my clit and started slowly rubbing it as I felt him completely bottom out inside of me.

“Fuck baby girl.” The hand that was resting against his chest, I moved to his leg to balance myself as I moved myself up and then back down on his cock, slowly rolling my hips. I felt his hands move to my hips, guiding them as I threw my head back, biting my lip. “Fuck you feel so good princess.”

“Mmmm Papi I could say the same for You. Your cock feels so fucking good.” I looked down to watch as our bodies met, my wetness all over him which in turn made me start bouncing up and down on him, fucking Him as hard as I could to get to my release. His hips thrust up in rhythm with mine making my breasts bounce against my chest which in turn I put my hands up to hold them and felt his fingers replace mine against my clit. “Fuck me Papi…fuck me harder…ohhh just like that Papi.”

“Hmm baby girl…” He kept thrusting into me at a wicked pace, sitting up now and putting his face between my bouncing breasts. “You feel so fucking good.” He growled into my chest.

“Papi I’m gonna cum…fuck…me…” I gripped his hair in between my fingers and my head fell back as He kept thrusting into me, not holding back.

“Cum for Me princess.” He rubbed my clit furiously as he thrust into me over and over again, finding my mouth with his as I came, my body pushing him out as I squirt all over him and the couch, biting his lip as I did. He held me tight, pulling me against him as I came down, my whole body shaking in the aftermath of my orgasm. “Fuck princess that was hot.”

“Hmm it was.” I licked his lips, sliding my tongue along his cheekbone to his ear. “Now let me fuck you Papi. Let me take care of You.”

I pushed him back down against the couch, standing up so I could grab the foot stool from in front of the chair to place it in front of me as I straddled my Papi again. I looked over my shoulder back at him as I lowered myself again onto His cock, leaning forward with my hands landing softly on the foot stool. I turned my head again to look at Him, winking as I started to move up and down slowly against Him, I felt his hands move to my rear and start massaging it as he watched himself disappear inside of me and I heard Him moan deep and then a sharp slap to my rear made me giggle.

“Did I just hear you laugh My little one?” I felt another sharp slap to my rear and I groaned deep in my throat earning myself another slap to my arse. “I didn’t hear you baby girl.” Another sharp slap made me finally open my mouth.

“I’m sorry Papi.” He rubbed my rear end to soothe a little of the pain. “I’m really sorry Papi.” I said not being able to hold in another giggle.

“Again princess.” He sent three more blows to my rear end finally making his point clear to me. I couldn’t help myself though, I would always be a little brat. His little brat. “Maybe this time you’ll listen to your Papi.”

“I’m sorry Papi and I mean it.” He smoothed his hand over my pink rear and started to guide me with his hands.

I apologized with the movement of my hips, up and down on Him, taking Him as deep as I could get him muttering short curse words as we kept moving together. I flung myself forward to my elbows and used them as leverage to continue fucking Him as fast and hard as I could, hearing him groan at the feeling of our bodies moving together at such a rapid pace.

“Shit…oh fuck Papi!!” Tom thrust up as I thrust down and I lost it all over again. I couldn’t stop my body from reacting to His. This happened every time we made love. I felt the gush of fluids leave my body, pushing him out of me again but this time I was quick to react and lifted myself off of His lap to kneel back between his legs. “It’s time for You to cum Papi and I’m going to make sure You do.”

 

Before he could protest, I took His balls in my hand, rolling them around just as I placed my mouth over the tip of his cock to take him all the way into the back of my throat. I didn’t take the time to look up at Him I just bore down on the task at hand. I started to lift my mouth and as I did that, I took his shaft in my hand to jerk him off as I my tongue moved against him. I groaned around His cock sending shivers up His spine as I continued to roll his balls around in my palm. I took a moment to look up at him and his head was thrown back against the couch so I took him back into my throat and worked the muscles there around him giving him full stimulation to all the right places.

“Fuck Me My baby girl…” He muttered just as I moved my finger to just the right spot and had him thrusting up into my mouth as I felt his fingers wrap into my hair. “You are so fucking hot baby…” He kept a good grip on my hair as He thrust into my mouth again, and again, and again. I moaned around him again, wrapping my tongue around him trying to take back control of the situation but he continued to thrust up into my mouth and I could feel his balls start to contract as his orgasm was approaching. “Baby girl…I’m gonna cum…Open up wide baby girl…that’s right just like that.”

With that I felt him release himself into my throat. I moaned as I felt his seed hit my tongue, the taste of him was enough to send me almost into another orgasm. I loved the taste of my Papi in my mouth and I took it spurt after spurt into my throat making my eyes roll into the back of my head. He thrust once more into my throat and finally let go of my hair as he collapsed back against the couch, chest heaving as I cleaned him up as much as I could, licking down his shaft and under his balls to make sure I got it all and when I was satisfied, I kept stroking him gently as he came down.

“Baby girl that was amazing.” He ran his fingers through my hair and leaned forward to press a kiss to my forehead.

“Papi?” I looked up at him with a questioning look in my eyes.

“Yes My baby girl?” He let his fingers run through my hair with more affection as He looked down at me with love in His eyes.

I’m going to ask You this properly.” I sat up, back straight with my breasts pushed forward, hands turned upward to rest on the tops of my legs as I kept my eyes down out of respect for my Papi. “Daddy may I please be Your stuffie?”

“Yes you can baby girl.” He took my hand in his and helped me to my feet, pulling me to his lap and wrapping his arms around me, holding me close. “You can be my stuffie anytime you need to be baby girl. I love you so much My baby.”

He pressed soft kisses to my forehead as I curled up into his chest and took a deep breath.

“Papi did you enjoy yourself?” I looked into His eyes.

“I enjoyed it immensely princess. You always make your Papi feel like a King baby.” With that he pressed his lips to mine, taking them softly, letting his tongue slide along the seam of my lips begging entrance and I gladly offered my open mouth to Him as he cradled me close. It felt like He was trying to get to my soul the way he was kissing me and I would gladly give it up to Him if it meant that He would be happy. I kissed him back, our tongues wrapping around each other’s, letting my fingers slide through His beautiful hair, surrendering myself to His every whim. “God I love you so much baby girl. You make Papi’s world go round and you are the center of it all.”

“As You are mine Papi.” I bit his lip softly as I laid comfortably in his arms. “I feel so safe with You and so loved.” I caressed his cheek as he pulled a blanket from the back of the couch to wrap us up in it. “I love You so much my Papi. You are my world.”


End file.
